k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Himori Akiyama
Scepter 4 |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = Scepter 4 HQ |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Blue |weapon = Saber |manga debut = Chapter 6 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Kōji Takahashi |gallery = Yes }} K:SIDE BLUE is a member of Scepter 4. Appearance Himori Akiyama is a slim, young man with dark green hair and black eyes. His hair is messy and reaches down to the drape of his neck. He wears a uniform typical of the Blue Clansmen. It consists of a white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. Below the waist, he wears dark blue pants and knee-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. Personality Himori Akiyama is quite professional in several aspects. He does not often associate himself with activities outside of his usual work within Scepter 4. While at work, he maintains a calm demeanor and often reminds his Clansmen to act in the same manner. History One day, a horse Strain escaped from the Scepter 4 headquarters leaving Himori Akiyama and Dōmyōji to go and find it. After some time, they found the Strain with four Clansmen from HOMRA.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 21 Himori Akiyama constantly reminded Dōmyōji to stay calm when his temper kept flaring. He grew concerned after the Red Clansmen began arguing with them, though eventually Himori Akiyama submitted to his battle stance. Upon doing so in conjunction with Dōmyōji, they ended up scaring the Strain away, with Anna Kushina riding atop it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 24-31 Plot Himori Akiyama and others from his Clan are called to a hotel suite that the Red Clan, HOMRA, is currently occupying. Under the orders of his superior, Seri Awashima, he draws out his sword in preparation for the battle between Scepter 4 and HOMRA.K Anime: Episode 1 However, no such event occurs, as Reisi manages to convince the Red King to surrender to them.K Anime: Episode 3 Back at his Clan's headquarters, Akiyama manages to rip the video featuring Tatara Totsuka's murder and gain access to all of its information. He additionally begins a gossip questioning about its validity across the net. Akiyama reports all of this information to his superior, Saruhiko Fushimi. He continues doing his work long after several of his colleagues join him in their investigation regarding Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 4 Afterwards, Akiyama accompanies Seri, Fushimi and Yūjirō Benzai to Ashinaka High School to complete their investigation. Seri organizes a meeting with the school's principal while the three men wait in the corner, remaining quiet throughout the rest of the time. While the meeting is still underway, Fushimi informs Akiyama and Benzai that he will be leaving and exits the room. Sometime after, Akiyama accompanies Seri and Benzai to the courtyards where they discover that Fushimi has been fighting against HOMRA's Misaki Yata. The battle is brought to an abrupt end and the Blue Clansmen head back to headquarters, seeing as they cannot find their target as a student on the school.K Anime: Episode 5 Sometime later, he joins several members of his Clan to a local soccer stadium to confront Yashiro and Kuroh. Akiyama takes his battle stance under his Lieutenant's orders, though afterwards, he finds that he has been caught under a mysterious illusion. Thankfully, Munakata arrives in time to dispel it, subsequently leaving Akiyama on standby throughout the rest of the evening.K Anime: Episode 7 The following afternoon, Akiyama is assigned to continue pursuit of Yashiro Isana and his two accomplices. While on a freeway, they surround a pickup truck and investigate the cargo in the back. However, they find that their targets are nowhere to be found.K Anime: Episode 8 Akiyama would later join his Clansmen to a local airport so that they can use the helicopters there and bring the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, from the Himmelreich so that he can be taken into custody. Eventually, they arrive at the airport and board the helicopters, taking off to continue their objective. However, due to the unexpected explosion of the Himmelreich, doubled with a crash impact into the aircraft's engines from one of the Blue Clansmen's operative helicopters, followed by a subsequent crash landing of both vehicles, Scepter 4 ultimately fails their mission. .]] The following morning, Akiyama goes to investigate the crash landing site of the Himmelreich. He identifies himself to the local police and he asks of the people leading the current investigation. Akiyama discovers that the Gold Clan is present and quickly reports his news back to Munakata. Back at headquarters, Mikoto Suoh manages to free himself from his shackles and successfully break out from his prison cell, despite the combined efforts of multiple Blue Clansmen, including Akiyama's, to keep him confined. As such, Akiyama and several other Clansmen hurry outside to barricade the exit and prevent the Red King from escaping the vicinity. Unfortunately, they fail to complete their task and Mikoto ends up leaving the area with several members of HOMRA, who have arrived to accompany him back home. Akiyama prepares to fight them off though he is forced to draw back at Fushimi's orders.K Anime: Episode 9 Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: Himori Akiyama possesses the Blue Aura of the Blue Clan, Scepter 4. Equipment Saber: Befitting a member of Scepter 4, Himori Akiyama possesses a saber, which he uses for combat. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Scepter 4 Category:Male